


Different Paths

by alidiabin



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 'Truth or Dare' in which the girls discuss what they would have been if they weren't stewardesses and their futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Paths

“Truth,” Kate declared as Colette completed another successful dare. 

“You Cameron’s are ‘fraidy cats,” Maggie answered, “Me and Colette are doing all the dares.” 

“You and Colette are just daredevils,” Laura answered, to be honest she preferred truth, her sister was secretive about her indiscretions, so revealing them made Laura feel less bad about hers. 

“Do you have a question for me?” Kate asked dipping her head, the alcohol was making her impatient.

“I do,” Maggie declared, before Colette could even think of one, “What would you be doing if you weren’t flying Pan Am?” 

“Like as a job?” Kate asked. 

“Yes,” Maggie replied, “What would you use the college education for.” 

“Well I applied to work at an embassy when I graduated, so I guess I’d be doing that,”  Kate answered. 

“Mother would approve,” Laura said sarcastically. “Remember when I told her I wanted to be a sectary,” 

“Volcano Judith blew her top,” Kate explained. “No daughter of hers was going to be a lowly sectary,” 

“Do you still want to be a sectary?” Colette asked, 

“No,” Laura replied, “It seems rather boring,” 

“What would you be then?” Colette asked curiously. 

“A photographer,” Laura answered. “What about you Maggie?” 

“President of the United States,” Maggie responded. 

“A woman can’t be president,” Laura answered. 

“Maybe not in our lifetime,” Colette replied diplomatically, “Maybe one day,” 

“What about you, Colette?” Kate asked before Maggie started a feminist rant. 

“A teacher, I supose,” Colette replied, “Though I almost took vows,” 

“Vows,” Maggie declared as her jaw dropped, “But you’re, you’re,”

“I was a late bloomer,” Colette answered, before Maggie delved deeper into the subject. 

“I can see you as a teacher,” Laura replied, having lost track of the conversation. “You’re very patient,” 

“Good Morning, Miss Valois,”  Kate and Maggie declared in unison like school children. 

“Though I’d quite like to have children of my own too,” Colette answered, as the pilots walked into the plane. 


End file.
